AtS Drabbles
by Appomattoxco
Summary: Unrelated Angel Drabbles mostly Wesley at this point
1. Tumbling Blocks

Title: Tumbling Blocks

Pairing: Wesley, Connor

A/N: A pattern of diamonds often used in baby quilts. Arrange the light, medium and dark fabric right and it will look like baby blocks.

It all fell into place or more accurately came tumbling down. The father would kill the son there was no way around it. Connor was an innocent he had to be saved even if it cost Wes the life he had so carefully built. The fact that he knew nothing about childcare was meaningless, Angel was just as inept, and at least he wouldn't eat the child. No it wasn't what he didn't know that caused him to hand the baby to the enemy. It was what he did know what he learned at the capable hands of his father.


	2. Faith

Title: Faith Summary: Late for the virtues challenges.Someday Angelus could be back.  
Rating:G

He knelt in front his Slayer and handed her two painkillers and a bottle of water. She was dry eyed and he wondered how long that would last. He tried not to see how her hands were shaking just like his own. They had a lot more in common these days.

Big doe eyes filled with pain over having to send a loved one to hell. It was wrong; the girl monsters fear shouldn't have Bambi eyes. When the tears came he held Faith tightly and cried with her.

At one time Angel was someone who'd believed in Wesley too. 


	3. Hope

Title:Hope Author: Appomattoxco Pairing: could be Faith/Anyone really I just picked Wesley to go with the Faith Drabble.  
Rating:G

Would he give her that jacket wanted? Would he like his book?

Faith played with the cross Wes gave her last year. It's the longest she's kept anything. She recalls cheep toys made of brittle plastic that broke right out of the box or were stolen from her. Even the Mayor gifts were quickly lost.

Someday what they'd given each other might brake or be taken from them but she knew that what they had would never be mistreated or lost again...if they could help it.

"You know what, I hope for us Wes."

"No. What's that?"

"I'm just saying" 


	4. Exfoliate

Exfoliate

Lilah/ Wes

The Challenge here take the first sentence of another persons long fic and writing a drabble without reading the rest.

The room smelled of stale cigarettes and beer. The bedspread was as rough on her back as Wesley's beard on her breast. A sixty-watt bulb, the light further dimmed by the insects and dust on the globe flickered. It was enough to see the stains on the ceiling.

Later she turned her shower head to hard-pulse, poured the $25 shower-gel on to her loofa. He had called his choice of meeting place an exercise in honesty. The only concern she'd had about his roughness was over what he was scraping away. What tender new skin had she exposed to him?


	5. Lone Star

Title: Lone Star

Character: Mrs. Burkle

A/N: A single star made of many small piece often made by groups for charity raffles.

Fred looked open and bubbly to people who didn't know her well. Her Mama knew her though. She knew when she got her first kiss, her first broken heart and when she pretended to be sick, a mama knows who their children really are deep down. It's a fact that most daddies don't want look too close.

There's a silent agreement between mother and daughter/replacement to keep some things between just them. She's not so sure she likes those young men that Winifred worked with anymore but she'll give them some time to straiten out whatever this latest mess is.


	6. Brought to You by the Letters O,T & P

Brought to you by the letters O,T and P

Puppet Angel/Oscar the Grouch

* * *

"Why don't you lighten up?"

"Me?" Angel was insulted, "You picked out a dumpster for us to live in! That phase of my life was over."

"It's roomy; I can get away from you when your brooding dives me crazy."

"I drive you crazy? Who's named Grouch? The little girls like me."

"They want to cheer you up; we all know that's a wonderful idea! I may be a grouch but at least I live in the now. You're still brooding about things you did before I was stuffed."

"That's why were so perfect together. We make each other miserable."


End file.
